The life of a hero
by Barry Allen uzu
Summary: After the fourth shinobi war naruto is a jonin and inherited his inheritance is a billionaire and is the head of namikaze clan he also married hinata and has secrets
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own naruto

After the fourth shinobi war the elemental nations are living peacefully in harmony almost peaceful because a certain blond has lots of secrets the war hero himself naruto namikaze after being a jonin he became a billionaire and even married the hyuuga princess hinata. Naruto as he saw himself in the mirror and thinking to himself "I do love hinata but deep down he also knew he loved other women" as he was lost in thought a little girl blond with byakugan eyes like her mother walked in and saw her dad"daddy daddy guess what? What are you on about himawari asked naruto I'm going to turn four years old these year ahh my little princess is all grown up let's go downstairs and see what your mom made for breakfast yah lets go the duo namikaze went down stairs to see what hinata made for breakfast. In the kitchen misses namikaze is busy at the stove and hears footseps approaching " breakfast is ready I made you your favourite ramen dish" well beautiful lets dig in shall we said naruto wait dad not before we say grace oh who's turn is it your of course dad alright. Then they held hands" kami we thank you for this meal and for family, after the breakfast naruto went to his office to manage the family businesses while hinata and himawari prepare to visit the park. At the park himawari was having a

Lot of fun with her friends.

Suna the sun is blazing and hot as usual and temari is busy making breakfast for her family humming to herself she thought I wonder when are they coming for breakfast and I hear footseps gaara, kankuro and gaara is holding a little girl in his arms she is looks like her mother temari but with red hair and deep ocean blue eyes she looked about three years. Ah a home cooked meal I love it said gaara that is true bro ano mommy where do I have a dad of course you do have one but I've never seen him does he not love me don't be silly kushina he loves you he even sends you presents on your birthday so mom what does he look like does he have red hair like mine or what ? Well he is tall handsome he has blond hair like the blazing sun and you have his eyes. Wow can I know his name you can't sweety because he has dangerous enemies but soon I will introduce you to him. So you still love him don't you yah I do gaara and I will never stop you kushina finish up quickly and go get ready for the day ok mom as she goes to her room. You know that he is married and has a family right said kankuro I don't care he loves me and that's enough for me and I'm going to leaf in few months to introduce them well as you wish sis I won't stop you thanks I appreciate that , deep in thought temari thinks of the day he rescued her from madara and that day they fell in love , and know I can't wait to live with him my naruto.

At the uchiha mansion we see sasuke, sakura and their daughter sarada ( by the way sasuke has both hands) dad I can't wait to get to the park and play with himawari ok but don't forget you are an uchiha you don't make friends with just anyone cut it out sasuke let our decide plus they are both turning four these year yah I'm going to my office he sat down on his chair and thought to himself I should probably send my son a gift even though he does not know me but he will soon. At wave village the village known for great naruto bridge. In a four story building it belongs to tazuna two children are causing a ruckus two boys one is a spitting image of sasuke with red hair and black eyes while the other is spitting image of naruto with black hair and eyes like his dad the two boys are fighting over a toy they are about two years of age " no it is my teddy " says fugaku holding on to the teddy bear "but mommy says we share it" says minato who was also holding on to the teddy two women walked into the room hey Karin looks like your son does not like to share yah just like his father I wonder if he remembers that he has to send a gift don't worry Karin I'm sure he will remember after all he is sasuke uchiha ok so haku tell me when are you going to leaf with your son I was thinking going to on his birthday October 10th yah I'm sure naruto will appreciate that yah I hope so because we have to raise minato together as two loving parents yah I know what you mean infact I will join you I think you should then it's settled children you are about to meet your father's.

The kingdom of spring country in the castle we enter the royal dining room queen koyuki and her son boruto who is about six years old " mom when am I gonna learn to be a ninja I want to be able to be protect the village and also be king ok I will enrol you at the academy in July but mom the academy here starts next month in may who said I'm going to enrol you here what so where will I go to you are going to leaf village but why because it's time you knew your father who is he well u will know him when we get to the village.

Back at leaf naruto thinks to himself I have a feeling these year is going to be stressful.

Tell me what you think ...


	2. Chapter 2

The month of July has finally arrived as the prince of spring is waiting in excitement and can't wait to go to leaf to start his ninja career and finally meet his dad he can't even sleep because of the excitement. In the morning koyuki goes to her son's room and smiles seeing her son sleeping peacefully "oh I remember the day I met your father he was a loud and strong headed after he saved me from my uncle I begged the team to stay the night with a plan in mind FLASHBACK "naruto was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door ' who is it ' asked naruto 'it's me koyuki can I come in' enter replied naruto and what he saw made his jaw drop because koyuki was wearing a revealing gown ' like what you see naruto-kun' asked the princess with a blush on his face he stuttered y_you look breath taking" with a small blush after hearing the complement she smirked walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck " naruto I wanted to thank you for saving me" naruto getting nervous replied " anyone would have done the same' "hey don't be modest and shut up and kiss me " they kissed and one led to another resulting in boruto " END FLASHBACK and I don't regret that day and now Naruto doesn't know that he has a son and she went to the bed " rise and shine boruto time to go bath" " but mom its still early" groaned boruto " so in other words you are saying that you don't want to go to leaf and..." she was interrupted " I'm up mom I'm definitely going to leaf " her son proclaimed and " then go and get ready to go and after the morning rituals the family of two got on the royal carriage and the villagers wished them good luck some of them with knowing looks thinking about the father of their beloved prince.

Back at leaf the namikaze family and uchiha family are having a nice picnic the the mother's watching over the children and the fathers enjoying beer and grilling meet. Sarada and himawari are playing with their dolls " sara I wish I had a big brother what about " asked hima ' well I wish the same and I want a brother who could protect me too" and they laughed and continued playing. " dobe' called sasuke " what is it teme ' asked his best friend " I'm in a complicated dilemma you see Karin wants to move to leaf permanently she even suggested that I take her as a second wife so what do you think I should do ' " I think you should deal with telling sakura first I bet she is gonna blow a fuse " hey not helping at least I have till October spoke the head of the uchiha " yah let's hope we can deal with our secrets peacefully blond supplied .

At the village gates we see a woman figure running to the gates crying kotetsu and izumo are surprised and question her " lady what is the problem and your name" ' out of breath koyuki spoke I need to speak to the hokage quickly please and my name is koyuki" "sorry your majesty we didn't recognise you anbu escort her to the hokage " the anbu took her directly to their hokage. It was a normal dealing with paperwork and kakashi was getting tired of it and hear a knock on his door 'enter!' commanded the kage and in walked queen koyuki .


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Guys if anyone is interested in my stories and think they can make them better you are welcome to rewrite them as your own


End file.
